Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions
''Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions ''is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy adventure musical film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Mike Moon and Julie Young from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, John Hamburg, and Joe Stillman. It is the third installment in the ''Virtual Journey'' franchise, following 2013's Virtual Journey: Level Two. In the film, Karissa learn that Francesca has been kidnapping Kasey, G.A.M.E., Bitly, Nyasia, Quickly, Frida, and Zain. She must goes through the alternate dimension of video game to save her friends; in order to save them and stop Francesca, she must team up with Dimensional Gang, led by Makaila. Patton Oswalt, Katie Crown, Josh Gad, David Spade, Kristen Bell, Ben Schwartz, Sarah Silverman and Jake T. Austin reprised their respective roles, joined by Elizabeth Banks, Ashley Johnson, and AnnaSophia Robb. Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions ''was released in the United States on May 12, 2017. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $894 million worldwide on its $85 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2017. A fourth film, titled ''Virtual Journey 4, is scheduled to be released on June 10, 2022. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Patton Oswalt as Kasey * Katie Crown as Karissa * Josh Gad as G.A.M.E. * David Spade as Bitly * Kristen Bell as Nyasia * Ben Schwartz as Quickly * Sarah Silverman as Frida * Jake T. Austin as Zain * Elizabeth Banks as Makaila, a beautiful mysterious woman who is the leader of Dimensional Gang and revealed to be Karissa's long-lost mother * AnnaSophia Robb as Francesca, a girl who is the leader and queen of the Mobile Dimension. She also revealed to be Karissa's long-lost sister. * Ashley Johnson as Alexandra, a girl who is Francesca's general, which she really want to take over every dimensions. Coming soon! Cameo casts Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release The American release followed on May 12, 2017. It was originally scheduled to be released in June 30, 2017, but the release date was later changed to avoid competition with Despicable Me 3. The film was accompanied in theaters by the 7-minute animated short Friendly Fox in: Today is Today, featuring the title character from Friendly Fox. Marketing Jazwares made a press release saying they would sign a contract with Viacom to produce toys to promote the film. Their license started in 2015 and they designed and developed products immediately, with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Sega. Other companies also joined with Paramount to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, Ziploc, General Mills, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's, Xfinity and Comcast. On January 19, 2017, Rovio Entertainment announced a partnership with Paramount Pictures to promote the film. The game Angry Birds Virtual Journey was released in September 2017 on the Windows, iOS, and Android devices with 50 levels. Rovio released more levels throughout 2017. Paramount and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Virtual Journey will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Activision. With the DVD and Blu-ray release, Rovio, Paramount, and Amblin announced that they were going to start selling Virtual Journey Plush Toys in the Angry Birds Online Store and the DVD and Blu-ray comes with a code for 15 Hidden Levels, along with 3 Virtual Journey Videos. Lego releases ten sets based on scenes from the film. Its Juniors line releases five sets as well. A Lego video game based on both films was announced, and was released on May 9, 2017, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Trailers * The official teaser was released on June 10, 2016, and was shown before Crystalline, Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course, and Kubo and the Two Strings. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2016, and was shown before films such as Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Two Teenage Ghost, Trolls, Toyland, Moana, and Sing. * The second theatrical trailer was released on January 13, 2017, and was shown before films such as Monster Trucks, A Dog's Purpose, The Lego Batman Movie, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village and Kathy and Me. * TV spots began to air between April and May 2017. Home media Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions was released on Digital HD on July 24, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on August 8, 2017. Reception Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Soundtrack Main article: Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions/Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Mark Motherbaugh, and its soundtrack was released on May 11, 2017 by Interscope Records. The producers of the film created a song that was similar to "Everything Is Awesome" from The Lego Movie. Co-director Julie Young said that due to the success of competing Disney musical films like Frozen, the sequel was going to include more songs. Sequel On the possibility of a potential sequel, in April 2017, Mike Moon, director of the film, stated that a fourth installment is already being considered. In June 2018, Julie Young stated that he planned to include references to several of Paramount Pictures' properties, including their own films, and Viacom properties in the fourth film, when he and the crew saw the second trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet. However, it was reported that there were "no immediate plans" for Moon to direct a Virtual Journey sequel, or any other Paramount animated films, with Mike Moon becoming currently the senior vice president of Paramount Animation's rival Sony Pictures Animation. On August 11, 2018, it was reported that Nicholas Stoller confirmed in his interview that he will indeed direct the fourth installment. On September 21, 2018, Paramount announced that ''Virtual Journey 4 ''will be released on June 10, 2022, with Patton Oswalt, Katie Crown, Josh Gad, Sarah Silverman and Jake T. Austin reprising their previous roles, as Kasey, Karissa, G.A.M.E. Frida and Zain, respectively. By February 8, 2019, the release date was moved up to June 18, 2021. At the 2019 Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June, further more details including the plot were announced with Paramount Animation president Mireille Soria and executive vice president Ramsey Naito revealed that many of the Paramount characters (including Paramount Pictures and Animation, MTV, Nickelodeon, and CBS) would cameo with their respective actors and actresses would reprise their roles. Further, Paramount affirmed that David Spade, Kristen Bell, Ben Schwartz, Elizabeth Banks and AnnaSophia Robb are set to reprise their roles. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film